


Pressed Pink

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: "Nines's hands skim up his sides, feeling the ridges of Gavin’s ribs and the miscellaneous scars crisscrossing the skin."





	Pressed Pink

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental drabble based on the phrase "pressed pink" to focus on imagery and intimacy. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

Nines presses his face into Gavin’s neck, lips gentle as he takes in the softness of the skin here. His hands skim up his sides, feeling the ridges of Gavin’s ribs and the miscellaneous scars crisscrossing the skin. Nines takes in the soft swell of Gavin’s throat as he breathes in, heated flesh pressing into the lips touching him. His torso is flushed pink, Nines trails his hands up to Gavin’s pecs, thumbs brushing the nipples on their way up to the column of his neck. Gavin lets out a soft gasp at the sensation, his own hands press into Nines’s back, fingernails leaving trails of pink in their wake.

Nines pulls away, grey eyes almost swallowed black. Gavin looks back, eyes mirrored in their urgency. Nines’s hands move up, thumbs caressing the stubble of Gavin’s jaw. Nines leans down to press a chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips. Gavin closes his eyes, sighs into those perfect lips. His hands leave Nines’s back to cup his cheeks just the same. Gavin pulls him in and Nines goes willingly.


End file.
